characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Heidi
Heidi DeLeon, otherwise known by her Lierre and CJA codenames of the "Maneater" and "Jorogumo", is a four-year-old rogue Chimera Ant. Powers and Abilities Chimera Ant Physiology *'Immense Physical Statistics:' *'Vast Spider Senses:' *'Hydrophobic Hairs:' *'Accelerated Learning:' *'Poison/Venom Immunity:' *'Animal Communication:' Extension of her inherent connection to nature as a Chimera Ant, amplified by her Bisokuya and Nen abilities. Bishokuya Gourmet Cells As a King of Chimera Ants, a species of Magical Beasts otherwise referred to as Gourmet Ants Heidi was gifted from birth with an innumerable mulititude of exceptionally advanced Gourmet Cells; befitting her status as an apex predator sitting at the top of the hegemony of the food chain. As a result, these highly developed Gourmet Cells grant her a tremendously potent life force, a voracious appetite, rapid adaptation, overwhelming physical enhancements, and greatly empowered and accelerated evolution on top of her inherent nature as a being with the potential to become what she perceives as the ultimate lifeform. *'Food Pressure: '''Due to her pedestal as a Chimera Ant King with the ability to access the OGene and more specifically the Bishokuya potential, Heidi has inherently demonstrated the possession of Food Pressure; as her mere presence threatens all that she considers potential food around her; being born with it and exerting it immediately upon birth on her colony. Heidi exhibits frightfully potent Food Pressure, at times simply leaking out with her emotions or simple desire to consume any food, even if innocuous comparable to powers such as Haoshoku Haki in her never-ending hunger; leading exertions of this power to be regarded as the ''"Declarations of a Ravenous God." By willing it, Heidi is capable of releasing waves of Food Pressure that are capable of crushing inanimate objects around her, cracking the ground and distorting the air to some extent and going so far as to cause the earth to rumble while heavily affecting the bodies and minds of sentient life; seemingly placing them under a suffocating pressure while causing their bodies to tense up, rendering all but the most powerful or determined of potential meals frozen in place or knocked unconscious by imposing her unspoken desire to eat everything that exists as a King of the Chimera Ants. Heidi is known to be capable of placing her Food Pressure into her Ren, releasing an immensely potent emotional attack seemingly capable of murdering cold those without a method to resist it. Heidi has demonstrated the ability to tame animals and even to some extent weak-minded humans that come into contact with her pressure, and in her colony it was said this one of the powers that qualified as her right to be the Chimera Ant King regardless of her gender. *'Instinct:' Due to her nature as a Chimera Ant King and a being inherently integrated into nature and the environment, as well as an extremely powerful predator, Heidi has demonstrated exceptional talent with the use of Instinct. As a result, Heidi is seemingly capable of avoiding attacks that are completely unseen or invisible to the naked eye, transcending the conventional ability to perceive attacks as well as enable her to subconsciously identify and attack the vitals of even an opponent she has never encountered before on such a level that she can combine this ability with Gyo to seemingly determine the positioning of Aura Nodes on an individual's body. *'Life Erase:' Appetite Energy *'Orbweaver:' Orbweaver is an ability that seemingly allows Heidi to reinforce her strings with the abilities and properties of her incredibly potent Appetite Energy; seemingly rendering extremely potent existences that demonstrate the ability to seemingly cut through any substance by eating away at the substance as it comes into contact with them at an incredible rate; as well as dramatically augmenting the sharpness, durability and tensile strengths of her silk; rendering them extremely deadly and powerful weapons for even the strongest of opponents. Through Orbweaver, Heidi is capable of rendering her strings into blades capable of seemingly cutting through "any substance", shields capable of withstanding any offense and weave creations of incredible power; easily capable of clashing against those wielded by high-order superhumans and being mentally manipulated as an extension of her dominion over her own Appetite Energy. Tailor-Made *'Tailor-Made' is a unique Nen-type ability that enables Heidi to seemingly take the unique properties of spider silk as a metamaterial and seemingly dramatically augment the inherent capabilities of her natural webbing to tremendously supernatural properties, capable of feats that appear to be almost magic; as well as greatly enhance her ability to produce said spider-silk. Through this ability, Heidi is capable of utilizing her natural manufacturing capabilities in a wide variety of versatile ways, having a specific Enhancement-type Nen ability for any given use she desires. **'Tailor-Made: Medic: '''Through the use of her Enhancement-type Nen, Heidi has demonstrated the ability to suffuse her aura into her spider-silk, dramatically augmenting the natural healing properties of the material to levels that appear to be extremely ridiculous; capable of healing grievous wounds in a matter of mere moments and stitching up occurences as dangerous as amputations as her webbing has demonstrated the ability to force and cause her body as well as the bodies of others to have their cells regenerate on contact on command; drastically accelerating the rate of healing of any living organism enshrouded by the unique nature of her webbing in this state; healing most injuries from damaged nerve cells to lost limbs over a given period of time. These properties also can be utilized in an ingenius manner, as by consuming them Heidi is capable of enhancing the immune system of herself and those around her, reducing the effect of poisons and diseases on living creatures in her tapestry. **'Tailor-Made: Craft: Through the use of her Enhancement-type Nen, Heidi has demonstrated the ability to suffuse her aura into her spider-silk, dramatically augmenting the durability, compressive and tensile strength of her webbing, seemingly enabling her to dramatically augment the sheer offensive and defensive might of her webbing; reinforcing their weight-bearing, force-resistant and piercing qualities dramatically. As a result, Heidi has demonstrated the ability to craft immensely powerful artifacts and attacks from her webbing, seemingly demonstrating the ability to create incredibly dense fists of sheer silk from her body at will or project it onto the ground; enabling her to overwhelm her opponents with physical power, wrap herself in "strings" amost indistinguishable from her true form to dramatically improve her effective physicality, defensive power, mobility, and offensive capability in close-quarters-combat by manipulating the Nen on her body effortlessly as an extension of her fighting style. She has demonstrated the ability to seemingly combine Shu with this Hatsu; allowing her to infuse her creations with aura in addition. **'Tailor-Made: Cloak: '''Enhance her web's ability to interfere with the EM Spectrum. **'Tailor-Made: Trap: **'Tailor-Made: Sharp:' Nen Four Major Principles Advanced Techniques *'Tap:' An extension of Knocking, she can slap people's Aura Nodes. Hatsu Woven World is a unique Emission-type Nen ability considered an extension of the advanced technique En, which enables Heidi to seemingly utilize the sensory perceptions of her more arachnid traits and her sensitivity to vibrations to acheive an incredible sensory clarity. A combination of Gyo and En, Heidi has demonstrated the abilitty to seemingly combine her proficiency with En with her ability to sense vibrations; exploiting her nature as the world's most vibration-sensitive creature thanks to the enhancements of her Gourmet Cells. As a result, Heidi is capable of detecting the presence and movement of virtually anything within a large radius of her Hatsu type ability, scouring every picometre of her perimeter terrestrial, underground, or above ground. As everything is capable of and is constantly vibrating naturally and it's own unique frequencies, Woven World is an immensely powerful sensory ability as Heidi is capable of detecting the natural vibrational frequencies of anythng within her vicinity, as well as unique vibrational signals that gives her unique information about the world. Through this ability, Heidi is capable of determining the nature of various materials such as wood and steel, and can detect the palpitations of one's heart, enabling her to determine fear, hostility, or the telling of lies, reading the emotional content of a target. She can detect the shape and size of her target, and seemingly pick up on the natural vibrations of the air to detect air-currents which she can use to make predictions about the weather and locations of her opponents. Heidi is also capable of reading the vibrational content of the aura that reacts with her ability, allowing her to gain a reading of the emotions of her target, their direction, their power, and even their ability to utilize Nen or not and their unique attributes (such as Enhancement, etc, by the different natures of their aura). She has also demonstrated the ability to tell apart the auras and attacks of various Nen users without necessarily having to see them, memorizing and identifying their aura frequencies; and thus distinguishing between aura constructs and an actual person. This ability has also allowed her to counter invisible targets by simply detecting the inherent frequencies of the target simply by the target existing, allowing her to additionally detect non-corporeal existences such as spirits and ghosts, or detect the recent presence of Nen users. Malison is a unique Enhancement and Emission-type Nen ability that allows Heidi to exponentially enhance the sheer quantity and concentration of the venom stored within her body to an incredible extent, and utilize Emission-type Nen to seemingly fire jets of this venom into the environment at such pressures that the venom sublimes; becoming a gaseous vapour which floods the atmosphere. Due to the unique nature of the venoms produced by Heidi and her unique existence as an arachnoid Chimera Ant that easily towers over most humans, this ability is exceptionally dangerous; easily capable of greatly augmenting and scaling-up the otherwise miniature effects of a spider bite to such magnitude that it becomes downright terrifying to engage her in combat when in the mood for a proper hunt; as upon ingestion, whether it be by inhalation or digestion; Heidi's fast-acting venoms almost immediately take action and reveal the true otherness of spider venom. It should be noted this unique ability's augmentation of the quantity and concentration of her venom extends to more conventional methods of transferral, such as through bites or through her claws. Due to Heidi's nature as a Chimera Ant birthed with the traits of multiple spiders, Heidi's venoms are composed of a constantly-changing large number of spider venoms which she may decide to employ. According to her CJA report, combatting this ability is much akin to facing off a wielder of the Doku Doku no Mi. *'Cytotoxin:' On this scale, Heidi's unique cytotoxin's corrosive effects are greatly amplified, seemingly eating away at all biological life in her environment that it passes over as it decays and degrades an opponent's cell walls, resulting in the rapid necrosis of those who maintain exposure to her toxin. When encapsulated by this black mist, the target’s flesh will slowly be torn and eaten away, eroding until nothing remains, and then as they breathe it in once they can no longer hold their breath, the poison rips away at their organs and insides, leaving nothing but a pool of the cloth and inorganic material that the poison was unable to erode with it. *'Neurotoxin: ' *'Malison: Malice: '''A testament to her comfort with utilizing Nen, Heidi has demonstrated the ability to transmute the properties of her venoms onto her aura, seemingly allowing her to engage in combat with a constant toxic gas cloud surrounding her body, greatly enhancing her defensive and offensive power. '''Food Play' is a unique Manipulation and Emission-type Nen ability that allows Heidi to gain influence and control over persons by generating vibrations through her Threads. Wide Web is a Conjuration-type Nen ability that allows Heidi to conjure a unique spider dimension within her body that occupies the same space as her internal organs; conjuring a unique Nen space as if parallel to the contents of her insides that contain multitudes of spiders all formed from her Nen. This unique spider dimension serves as an aperture for Heidi to communicate with her Appetite Demon, receiving fragments of the Food Spirit's true nature in the form of Nen Beasts that can be summoned should she so desire. It should be noted that due to the Appetite Demon being apart of Heidi on a fundamental level, the Vows and Limitations established on this ability are limitations established by the demon, not her conscious self, as it is a collaborative-type Nen ability requiring her Appetite Demon's express permission and consent between both parties. *Insert Various Spiders Here Arachne is a versatile Specialist-type Nen ability which allows Heidi to "affect" the world around her in various ways through the act of sewing. As a result, through the medium of the strings generated by her body, Heidi also can manipulate how these threads/strings affect the world around her. Tailor Made grants Heidi the ability to do so in four ways each with their own unique characteristics and abilities, referred to individual as: Stitch, Thread, Sew, and Weave. *'Stitch: '''Stitch refers to a supplementary method of manipulating the world through her strings, literally stitching the world around her; altering the inherent "stitches" of everything around her; the structure and properties of persons and objects. Visually represented by the object she wishes to modify segmenting into pieces as if cut apart before being stitched back together with thread, Heidi becomes a master seamstress, capable of refitting the world around to her own liking. Heidi is capable of stitching up her body and the bodies of others to increase her own physical parameters, or those of others as she chooses; as well as close wounds and reattach severed body parts with ease, rapidly restoring functionality to it's previous levels. In addition, Heidi can stitch two points together; virtually allowing for short range teleportation. However, this cannot be done freely, as it is notably more taxing to do than any other form of stitching; with the cost increasing depending on the distance she wishes to stitch to the point that stitching beyond a certain distance can lead to her simply losing her ability to utilize aura. Finally, Olivia is capable of stitching her environment, restructuring it to produce obstacles, or undo the stitching of a wall to pass through. Olivia can attach objects directly onto others as well, crudely "upgrading" technology by stitching them together till they do something she considers "good"; though this is quite difficult due to her lack of familiarity with technology. *'Weave: Weave, refers to a method of manipulating the world that involves the intertwining of things in the world, rather than altering the stitches of things around her; and is often considered to be akin to fashioning art out of the "fabrics" of nature. Visually represented by the strings she uses alternating into various clours as if belonging to various fabrics, Heidi can use weave to entwine, or combine (fuse) "fabrics" together. As a result, Heidi has demonstrated the ability to effectively amalgamate for a wide variety of purposes. Heidi is capable of literally weaving herself, her strings, or objects into surrounding materials; and then unweave them to allow things to freely pass through a structure. Most notably, Heidi can weaver her silk into her body; enabling her to demonstrate incredible durability even without her carapace. Heidi can fuse non-sentient life together to form chimeras which she can then manipulate, fuse weapons and inorganic materials together to produce more powerful weapons and materials, and even meld the minds of persons together to produce a sort of telepathic rapport. Heidi is also capable of generating a sort of purely-object based teleporation as well by weaving an item into a given location that she can perceive, bringing the object into the area and instantly unweaving it, allowing her to seemingly teleport it where she chooses. *'''Thread: *'Sew:' Vitae: 'Enhancement *'Nemea: 'Her seeming invincibility derives from a hardening and strengthening of her tissues that places her body in a form of stasis. This manifested when she first gained her power and increased as she grew, eventually keeping her from aging. As a result, Anna's body becomes more like a statue than flesh; as apart from bodily healing when this ability is activated fingernails and hair is kept from growing. However, she is still capable of feeling pain when facing an opponent capable of injuring her. Her body is exponentially more durable than some of the hardiest of substances. She could endure flame hot enough to melt sand into glass. Anna also has vastly enhanced strength as a result and produced shock waves that shook the earth around her via her blows. This power as a result enables her to seemingly lft massive amounts of weight, smash through durable substances, as well as seemingly run at superhuman speeds by enhancing the force which she can impart onto the ground. *'Genesis: Anna is capable of seemingly greatly accelerating her regenerative healing capaiblities by enhancing the rate of production of and controlling the development of pluripotent stem cells; seemingly enabling her to regenerate from virtually any injury given a time interval proportional to the amount of damage she has taken. In addition, through the unaging technique of Life Return, Anna is capable of seemingly regenerating almost endlessly or healing from the most vicious of attacks. Vows, Conditions and Limitations *'Devo-Evo:' Once this ability is activated, the very next thing Heidi eats regardless of what it is will be the source of the resultant evolution. Once this ability is activated, Heidi must consume the flesh of her target and eat them whole within 30 minutes, or she will temporarily enter a state of Zetsu for an hour; locking her out from being able to access her Nen. Heidi can only consume targets who are capable of utilizing Nen/aura in some semblance for this ability, greatly increasing the risk of the Nen ability and increasing the resulting potency of the technique; as consuming non-Hunters will simply result in nothing occurring as the ability simply will not awaken. Heidi also cannot utilize the Nen abilities of those she consumes. These two almost counter-intuitive limitations have resulted in an alteration in the technique that enables her to seemingly enhance her potential or talent with a given type of Nen that an individual may possess; meaning that consuming a being capable of using Manipulation-type Nen will enhance her potential ability for the associated Nen-type. This ability in combination with her loose understanding of human culture has lead to her being considered a Maneater, specifically after having eaten some of the slain members of Lierre in her efforts to immortalize them in her mind. *'Arachne:' **'Arachne:' '''Stitch: '''As with all forms of Tailor Made, Stitch can only be channeled through Heidi's webbing at all times. The maximum distance for Heidi's short range teleportation at any given time is 150 metres; and any other attempt to exceed this limit at a time will result in her Aura Nodes rapidly closing; seemingly putting her in a state of Zetsu which is released in an hour. As a result, her teleportation is much more aura efficient, and she is capable of doing this more often rendering her more useful in a short-range confrontation.